Separated For A Short Period of Forever
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Uhhh... takes place in one of the final scenes from the Half-Blood Prince. Draco tries to kill Dumbledore, Harry watches... uhh... yeah. Harry/Draco SLASH T for a few swearwords


Hey there. I just saw Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It was epic. So… the scene where Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore really inspired me to write a Harry/Draco fic. XD I love HPDM. It's cute.

This is more… movie-based, than book-based, just to warn you, but no Harry/Ginny, which I also happen to like.

The title… I'll explain it at the end.

Inspiring songs that I listened to while writing this~

Breathe Into Me- Red

Here Without You- 3 Doors Down

There's No Sympathy for the Dead- Escape the Fate

One Thing- Finger 11

Something- Escape the Fate

I Don't Care- Apocalyptica

I Don't Care, There's No Sympathy for the Dead, and Breathe Into Me inspired this the most. So thankies to ETF, Red, and Apocalyptica.

Yeah…. I don't own Harry Potter… or anything.

Warning: Harry/Draco fluffies, slash, character death, OOCness… don't blame me. It was cute. xD

~x~

"I'm supposed to kill you," sobbed Draco. "If I don't kill you… He'll kill me."

"I can help you, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly.

"I don't need your help!" snarled Draco, furiously rubbing away the tears that had betrayed him when they spilled over.

Harry flinched from where he stood under the main floor of the Astronomy Tower. It hurt him to see his boyfriend like this. He was torn. Torn between his loyalty to the headmaster and between his love for Draco. Of course, Draco had no idea Harry was watching everything from below.

"Ah, you're not alone," said Dumbledore suddenly, looking at something beyond Draco.

Harry's gaze snapped up and he saw five (1) Death Eaters behind Draco. Bellatrix Lestrange was at their head. Hate boiled over him and he almost cursed her, but he noticed movement behind him and saw Snape standing behind him, a finger to his lips, his wand pointed up. Harry trembled, but obeyed as Snape seemingly swooped up and stood beside Draco.

"Severus… please…" said Dumbledore weakly.

"Avada Kedevra!" spat Snape.

A flash of green light flew from the tip of his wand and hit Dumbledore, who flew back over the rail in seemingly slow motion.

Harry stood, horrified, as he watched Dumbledore's body fall from the Astronomy Tower.

His attention was brought back to reality as Draco, Snape, and the Death Eaters ran down.

"Wait!" said Draco. "I forgot something… important. I'll catch up."

"Make it quick," snarled Snape. "Potter is around and I can't risk you getting into another fight with him. I'll await you at the bottom of the stairwell. I'll come to get you if you're not down there in five minutes."

Draco nodded as the six ran down the stairs.

"Harry…." He said quietly. "You can come out now."

"Draco," said Harry, moving into the light. "H-how could you…? I thought you said…."

"Harry, I had no idea Snape would do that," said Draco, "nor did I know that the Death Eaters were coming up. I was gonna feed them some bullshit about Dumbledore being dead already."

"Nice try," said Harry sarcastically. "What would you have done when Voldemort found out he was alive?"

"Took whatever punishment that came at me."

Harry looked at Draco. "Why…?"

"To protect you, Harry," said Draco in a whisper. "I- I love you."

Harry froze. Draco had never said that to him.

"Y-you love me?"

"I do," replied Draco, kissing him long and hard.

"Draco!" spat Snape's voice from the bottom of the stairs. "What's taking so long?"

Draco pulled away from Harry. "Nothing, Professor. I… had something to take care of. I'll be down in a minute."

"What about Potter?"

"Stupified him."

"… Very well."

Draco gave Harry a few more chaste kisses and moved away once more. "I'm sorry, Harry. You won't see me for a long time. I'll find you. I know you'll defeat the Dark Lord."

With that, he was gone. Harry gazed at the spot where Draco had run down the stairs. He remained there for about five more minutes.  
"I love you, too, Draco," he said.

Then chased after him.

~x~

Snape regarded Draco with a disdainful look as they ran through the trees. "You could have told me, you know."

"What the hell are you talking about?" panted Draco.

"That you and Potter were together. Is that why you hesitated?"

Draco didn't answer, but sped up and away from Snape.

"Snape!" he heard a voice shout.

He looked over his shoulder to see Snape and Harry about ten yards apart, facing each other with wands drawn.

"Fight back! Fight back you coward!" yelled Harry.

Snape hexed him and Harry flew back at the ground.

"Don't hurt him, Snape!" Draco shouted.

Snape looked back at Draco reassuringly as Harry sent a spell his way with a cry of "Sectum-sempra!"

Snape deflected the spell and glared at Harry.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" he asked. "Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince."

Draco stood, entranced, wondering what Snape meant.

"Fly, Draco!" shouted Snape, running towards him again.

"Bye Harry," whispered Draco, the noise covering his voice. "I love you. You never said it back…."

~x~

Harry sighed as he looked over the Astronomy Tower seven years later. He'd only seen Draco once since then, and they had acted like they still hated each other. Nobody, save Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, had known that the two were ever together. Harry sighed again as a stray tear fell from his face. He still loved Draco, and wished he could find him again to tell him so.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, McGonagall told me that I'd find you here," said a voice. "She wondered why I, of all people, might be looking for you other than to start trouble."

Harry whirled around, but before he could get a good look at the offending shoulder-holder, a pair of soft, familiar lips met his.

"Draco…" he whispered when they broke apart. "I love you too."

"That's what I thought," whispered Draco, holding him close. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," said Harry softly, inhaling the familiar scent of Draco, the one he loved so much.

"Good," murmured Draco. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"Of course."

~x~

_So now you're running  
It's hard to see clearly  
When I make you angry  
You're stuck in the past_

And now you're screaming  
So can you forgive me?  
I've treated you badly,  
But I am still here

Sometimes I wonder  
Why I'm still waiting  
Sometimes I'm shaking  
That's how you make me  
Sometimes I question  
Why I'm still here  
Sometimes I think I am going crazy

Can you help me understand?  
And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
(someone) (something to somebody else)

You look at me through clouded eyes  
I know you see through my lies  
See the sky, see the stars  
All of this could be ours  
Out of sight, out of mind  
We've been through this a thousand times  
Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy

Can you help me understand?  
And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else

You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait (I would wait)

You know I would wait forever  
Yes, I would wait

And now you wish that you meant something  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
And now you wish that you met someone  
And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else

And I'm the one that should mean something  
But still you wish that you meant something to somebody else  
Something to somebody else, something to somebody else.

~x~

So, what did you think? I added the lyrics to Something by Escape the Fate because it kind of fit the situation in a way. Like… alternating between Draco and Harry.

(1)~ Yeah, I totally took the time to count the exact number of Death Eaters in the Tower… (that was sarcasm, if you didn't catch that….)

The "You know I would wait forever/ Yes, I would wait (I would wait)" part is definitely Harry. :D

But I put the lyrics while listening to There's No Sympathy For The Dead… why didn't I put those lyrics instead? No idea.

The title—it basically means that Harry was waiting for Draco for the short (to me) time of seven years, but to him it felt like forever.

Anyway, rate, review, MMVs… whatever you want. (:


End file.
